Recessed light fixtures are designed to be minimally visible from below a ceiling, e.g., a ceiling-board, in which they are mounted. LED light sources used for recessed lighting typically generate significant quantities of heat, requiring the use of a heat sink as part of the light fixture, to avoid overheating. The LED light source and an associated reflector, referred to as the optic, are typically mounted in the heat sink, such as a canister, or “can,” type housing, so as to project light from the bottom of the heat sink. In some designs, the heat sink may be supported in a mounting frame that is suspended by bar hangers fastened between joists above the ceiling. The mounting frame is positioned so that the bottom of the heat sink passes through a ceiling opening (e.g., a cut out in the ceiling board) and is approximately flush with the bottom, exterior surface (e.g., a room-side surface) of the ceiling. A trim, which includes a trim frame (e.g., a trim ring), can be used to surround the opening in the ceiling, and mask the ceiling opening cut-out.
In some recessed light fixtures, the heat sink and the trim are distinct pieces which are separately assembled and installed onto the ceiling. For example, the heat sink is first installed onto the ceiling. The heat sink can include a lip that extends over edges around the ceiling opening against the bottom of the ceiling. The lip of the heat sink acts as a stop that does not allow the heat sink to continue to be pushed up into the ceiling cavity through the ceiling opening. The trim is thereafter installed onto the ceiling to cover the lip of the heat sink. Accordingly, the installation of these types of a recessed light fixture is complex and time consuming, and can adversely impact cosmetic aspects of the recessed light fixture when installed onto the ceiling. For example, the lip of the heat sink causes the trim to be displaced farther away from the bottom, exterior surface of the ceiling, and may require the use of a trim with sufficient thickness to mask the lip and other components of the heat sink. Further, the trim is not independently rotatable in the canister-type heat sink.